blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 232
is the 232nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary After completing their tasks, Asta, Noelle, Mimosa, Finral, Leopold, and Luck meet up with the Heart Kingdom princess Lolopechka. Lolopechka tells them that they all did great work, since it is because of their effects that they were able to occupy the town Tolon within the Spade Kingdom. Lolopechka informs them that she was able to send one of Undine's clones to Tolon thanks to Noelle's water magic. Lolopechka also tells them that they were also able to erect a barrier that is similar to the one that surrounds the Heart Kingdom around Tolon, and that she will be able to sense the devil's mana in an instant because of the devil's curse that was put on her. Lolopechka tells them that they keep expanding their territory and in order to drive the devil out of the Spade Kingdom, which Luck, Leopold, and Asta agree with. Noelle thinks about how expanding their territory is no small task, but it might be doable with Lolopechka's power since she is no ordinary princess. Lolopechka tells them that this is all that she has to tell them today, and that she is looking forward to speaking with them all again tomorrow. Luck says that he still needs more training and asks Gadjah to spare with him. Leopold comments about how the Fire Spirit Guardian, Floga, was a force to be reckoned with while he was training him. Leopold says that he wants to know how strong Gadjah is and asks for a match, which Asta says that he would like a match too. Gadjah tells them that they have to rest their bodies for a while since they have just gotten back. Asta tells Gadjah that they are totally fine and that he doesn't need to worry about them. Luck tells Gadjah that they should go at it until they are beaten and bloodied, which Leopold comments about how he is getting real fired up now. Lolopechka says that that sounds like so much fun and that she wants in, which Undine tells Lolopechka that that is not okay. Noelle informs Lolopechka that they are going to wash up since they have gotten dirty while in the Power Magic Belt, which Mimosa says that she will join her. Undine tells Lolopechka that she should join them since they can't have her all disheveled after that bloody battle. Finral thinks about how Noelle, Mimosa, and Lolopechka are all going to be taking a bath together, but Finral tells himself that he mustn't get excited over any girl but Finesse. Noelle tells Finral to get his mind out of the gutter before she kills him, which Finral says that it takes everything he has just to keep it together. Suddenly someone comes in and informs them that something terrible has happened in the Polnfrume Forest, and that Charmy has gone there. Finral says that they have no choice, which Asta says that Finral should sit this one out since he is probably tired from transporting all the people that were captured. Finral says that Asta is gonna end up working twice as hard now, which Asta says he will be fine since he doesn't use magic even though Finral was talking about his stamina. Asta pulls out his Demon-slayer sword and jumps on it. Asta thinks about how he just needs to control his Anti-magic and he is able to fly, while he is heading out to his destination. Finral watches as Asta flies away and comments about how Asta has become one heck of a person from the time he couldn't even fly with a broom. At Elmora Lake, Noelle, Mimosa, and Lolopechka get into the water while Undine watches over them. Lolopechka notices that Mimosa's breast have gotten bigger and asks if she can touch them. Noelle also wonders if Mimosa's breasts have gotten bigger, which Mimosa tells them that its just their imagination. Lolopechka suddenly grabs Mimosa's breast and comments about how their satisfying to squeeze which Mimosa comments about how that Lolopechka is tickling her. Lolopechka stops and comments about how she is glad that the Clover Kingdom is filled with such good people, which Noelle responds that right now they are surrounded by nothing but morons. Lolopechka comments about how she was worried at first since she didn't know what she was going to do if they had ended up being mean and scary. Lolopechka then comments about how she may not always seem like it but she is the princess of the Heart Kingdom, and that she must do her best to play the role properly while in the presence of her people. Lolopechka then tells them that she is so glad that she was able to make friends were she was able to be herself around them and that she is glad that they were able to have gotten to know each other. After hearing this, Undine comments about how adorable Lolopechka is while Noelle and Mimosa comment about how its only natural that they get along since they are all royalty. At another location, Asta is flying to the Heart Kingdom's Polnfrume Forest. Once he arrives at the forest, he heads down and manages to find Charmy. Charmy greets Asta and asks if he wants any of the food that she is eating. Asta is shocked at how fat Charmy has gotten from eating the fruit, and wonders just how much she has eaten. Asta tells Charmy that she has to stop eating, which Charmy wonders why since its not her fault that all these fruits are born so delicious. Asta asks if eating is the only thing she knows how to do, which Charmy says that she thinks about plenty of other things apart from eating. Charmy thinks about Yuno and wonders what he is up to. At the Golden Dawn's headquarters, a member asks the vice-captain if he has a moment. Yuno informs the mage he is heading out for a mission and asks what the mage wants is urgent. The mage says that they have gotten a report from a church of a small village on the outskirts known as Hage. Hearing this, Yuno tells the mage that he will head there immediately. Magic and Spells used References Navigation